


morning waltz

by setokaibas



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Multi, mokuba mentioned, rivalshipping if you like, yami hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaibas/pseuds/setokaibas
Summary: summary: yugi and kaiba walk to school after kaiba can't stop dwelling on his job. little do they know that two forces manipulate them, one more concrete than the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for @jujuoh on tumblr and their amazing art, which can be found at http://jujuoh.tumblr.com/post/157430594437/midday-moon-palette-for-accidemia-kaiba-and-yugi.  
> has hints of (ambiguously platonic) prideshipping. please leave a comment, and enjoy the drabble. have a blessed day.

The pavement crack nearly two feet in front of Kaiba, ashamedly, was one of the more interesting things he had seen that morning.

Perhaps it pained him to admit this to anyone but himself, but the Kaiba Corporation had become little more than an annoyance to him over the past few weeks. Annoying investors for the newest Duel Disk model had occupied his time in a near-endless deluge of prattling; the paperwork required for their oily business deals to get through without a red flag was cumbersome, and had sucked the ink from four of the pens Mokuba gave him for his birthday. _Did he need to go to school that day?_ he asked himself as his crisply pulled dress shirt fluttered its lapels in the wind. Most likely not, but it was a distraction Mokuba had insisted he indulge in for at least one day.

It was far too early for a headache to be developing, but the familiar pain throbbed behind the front plate of his skull. It was minor compared to what Kaiba knew was to come, but no matter. He took school-- when he did go-- very seriously. Yet, he still stared at the small printed schedule confusedly, wondering at the location of a certain classroom in Domino High. His memory was not imperfect enough for it to have slipped his mind, but the hallway in which the Advanced Quantitative Analysis class was to take place eluded him (after all, the students’ teacher did not come to them as was customary). The schedule crumpled in his hand as he gripped it out of frustration for himself, but the greater embarrassment came in his near-bump into a certain small duelist.

Kaiba in all truth had no interest in Yugi Mutou’s life beyond that which was pertinent to dueling. It was difficult enough to soothe the thousand injuries which came from a loss to the short boy, but their particular sting when around him became unbearable. When Yugi looked up at him, violet eyes winking in the sunlight out of recognition and happiness, Kaiba gave a slight nod of acknowledgment before quickly making his way forward. He had no time for the idle chatter Wheeler and Tristan engaged in, only the desire to complete a day of the simple repetitiveness called high school.

However, like his best-laid plans in a duel, Kaiba soon found himself being pursued by the quick, small steps of the rumored pharaonic host. Yellow bangs bobbed in and out of his vision as the shorter came to a slightly panting gait at his side.

“How.. are you... Kaiba?”

Kaiba looked down to see the smaller boy breathing in heavily as his cells thirsted for air. Something in the scene was oddly warming, and Kaiba spared him only the smallest glance before looking away.

“Fine. Although, I do not imagine why that is any of your concern.”

Yugi made a small noise beside Kaiba, and the puzzle around his neck rustled in the confinement of the flaps of his purple jacket. He frowned up at Seto, the black eyebrows furrowing into an innocent confusion.

“You’re my friend, after all. Geez, I can’t understand you sometimes.”

At this, Kaiba balked. Friends? _Friends?_ Out of all the descriptions Kaiba would apply to their relationship, that particular one would have been quite low on the list of labels. _Rivals,_ he corrected Yugi in his head, only to be met with a statement Mokuba had made a week before.

 _You know, big bro, I think Yugi actually likes being around you_.

He shook his head; perhaps he should not have snarled at Mokuba for seeing out Yugi’s help on that one occasion, but that statement was ludicrous. A small curl of doubt reached his belly as he began to stride forward sharply. Was it really that strange, that someone like Yugi would want to be around him? Perhaps not, in the shorter one’s mind, but that was not his business.

He was stopped abruptly by an arm slipping into his elbow; the touch was soft and quick, and his heart jumped a bit. Seto whirled, and Yugi was looking up at him with a look of perplexed worry.

“Kaiba, I can help you find that room you were looking for.”

The crystal blue of the older’s eyes narrowed down at the violet irises. “How did you know that I was looking for a room at the school?”

Strangely, Yugi’s eyes went distant for a moment, as if he was listening to someone else before he faded back into awareness. The younger duelist quickly smiled, as if to distract from the strange un-focus of the previous moment.

“It was worn out on the page. Anyway, Kaiba, I was thinking.. do you want to go get ice cream after school? Mokuba said you would be interested.”

Kaiba sighed in his mind, the appeal of the sweet dessert slightly better than the work awaiting him at the office. He looked up at the sky briefly. Perhaps it was time he took some of Mokuba’s advice-- and used it to investigate the suspicious item that looked eerily like the dismembered Millennium Eye of Maximilian Pegasus (and the unfamiliar feeling in his belly when Yugi spoke). He placed a carefully neutral look on his face, careful to suppress a relieved smile, before saying “I suppose that would be fine. I have very little time, however. I must attend to Mokuba. Now, tell me where that room is at the school; we are almost late.”

As the two walked briskly to the front gate of Domino High, Seto Kaiba wondered at the strange being that was Yugi Mutou.


End file.
